


The Body Man

by Bentrumors



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Sweet Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: “You’re sleep deprived. Close your eyes.”“I need this more,” Phil said, kissing Clint’s neck.“You fell asleep on me last time,” Clint reminded him.





	The Body Man

Clint woke when he heard the adjoining door between suites open. There was only one man who’d walk in without knocking. Clint propped himself up on his elbow and saw a familiar silhouette standing naked at the foot of his bed. 

“I thought you were sleeping, sir.”

“You know I don’t sleep well alone,” Phil said, uncharacteristically petulant. 

Clint rubbed a hand over his face, refusing to feel guilty. “Today was such a shit show I thought Rogers was going to stand over you all night.” 

“He tried,” Phil said. “That was what woke me up, but he regrets it now so we won’t see him again until morning.” 

Clint glanced at the bedside clock and groaned. Morning wasn’t too far off. He lifted the sheet for Phil to slip under with him. “Come here, babe.” 

“I like that better than ‘sir’,” Phil muttered. 

When Phil tried to lie on top of him, Clint rolled to his side so Phil was pressed against his back. He pulled Phil’s arm around his chest and kissed his knuckles. “I know, but Rogers would have a stroke and we’d be down a man.” 

“An hour ago it would’ve been worth it,” Phil said darkly.

“You’re sleep deprived. Close your eyes.” 

“I need this more,” Phil said, kissing Clint’s neck. 

“You fell asleep on me last time,” Clint reminded him. He felt like a dick for saying it, even though it was for Phil’s own good. Even though he wanted to get fucked in the worst way. 

Undeterred, Phil pressed his erection against Clint’s ass. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem now.” He squeezed Clint’s hip. “On your hands and knees for me, Clint. Please.” 

Clint stifled a sigh. It made him deeply uncomfortable to hear Phil on the verge of begging, despite knowing he was being manipulated. 

When Clint rolled over, Phil moved between his legs and kissed each ass cheek before spreading them to expose Clint’s hole. “Oh, sweetheart,” he breathed, kissing it tenderly. 

“Fuck,” Clint rumbled back. He scratched Phil’s scalp, loving the way it made Phil shiver and pant against his skin. 

Phil reached for the lube and rubbed his finger over Clint’s hole, considering. “I don’t want to hurt you—”

But they didn’t have as much time as they’d like. “Just do it.” 

“Alright, hang on.” Phil pressed a string of kisses along Clint’s back as slippery fingers quickly greased his hole. 

When Phil’s dick finally slid into him, Clint moaned loudly and squeezed the edge of the mattress as his hole stretched wide to accommodate it. “Goddamn,” he wheezed. 

“That’s it, just breathe,” Phil murmured. His hands slipped around to rub Clint’s nipples and Clint turned his head for a kiss. Their mouths brushed together briefly before Phil pulled back and dug his fingers into the meat of Clint’s ass, spreading him wide. 

Clint felt Phil’s eyes on him, watching Clint take his dick, and he was embarrassed by how much it made him _burn_. “Just fuck me,” he growled.

Phil’s hands continued to stroke his skin. “Easy, sweetheart, you’re still so tight.” 

That’s what made it so good when Phil started moving. 

“You love it,” Clint groaned. He fisted the sheets, arching his back. It was a long luxurious slide taking Phil in, only to suffer the long torturous withdrawal before Phil pushed forward again. “You love making me take it.” 

“Do I?” Phil rubbed his hands over Clint’s ass, squeezing possessively. “Maybe I just know what you need.” 

Phil kept up the maddeningly slow roll of his hips, but as Clint relaxed it went a little deeper, just shy of too much. 

“Fuuuck, that feels good,” Clint sighed. He dropped his chest to the mattress and greedily offered up his ass for more. 

“Oh, Clint,” Phil said, like Clint was offering him a gift. He crawled onto Clint’s back and pushed down on Clint’s shoulders for leverage as he rode him. 

The crudeness of being mounted made Clint howl into the mattress. He was dimly aware of Phil shushing him and pushing fingers into Clint’s mouth to muffle the sound. Shouting the walls down would definitely bring Rogers in, and Clint felt a curious mixture of horror and excitement at the thought of the Boy Scout watching him take it. 

The new angle finally hit Clint’s prostate and the little bursts of pleasure continued until Clint’s shaking legs slid out from under him and he ruined Phil’s rhythm. Clint was suddenly empty and gasping at the shock of it when Phil rolled him over and put Clint’s legs on his shoulders. He caressed Clint’s thighs and hips, soothing him with nonsense sounds that made Clint feel patronized and adored at the same time. 

He reached for Phil. “Put it back in me.” 

“Let me look at you first.” Phil pushed Clint’s knees to his chest, spreading his legs and raising his hips. His thumb teased the rim of Clint’s hole. It was filthy and indulgent and Clint loved it. 

“Feel good?” Phil asked. 

“Yeah. Now _fuck_ me.” 

“Shhh,” Phil warned, but he was smiling and it reached his eyes for the first time in days. 

When Phil pushed back into him, Clint grabbed at Phil’s forearms like a drowning man. “Shit, babe,” he croaked. But always a glutton, he grabbed Phil’s ass and tugged him in deeper. “Oh, fuck yeah.” 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Phil asked fondly, hands skating along the inside of Clint’s thighs, spreading them wider. 

Clint thought it was the other way around since he was the one getting plowed through the mattress, but he wasn’t about to argue. “Oh god,” he groaned, clutching at Phil. “Fuck, I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yes, but it’s always nice to hear.” Phil twisted his hips and suddenly got the angle right, his dick rubbing Clint’s prostate with every thrust. 

That was motivation to say it more often, but for a while nothing but broken sounds came from Clint until he felt his orgasm approaching and his eyes rolled back. “Phiiil, fuck.” 

“Ah, there you go,” Phil said smugly. He sped up a little, stroking Clint’s dick until he was coming all over himself. “That’s it, sweetheart. Doesn’t that feel nice?” 

“Nnngh,” Clint grunted. He clutched Phil’s ass, riding out the last few waves of pleasure and watching his dick spurt a few more drops on his stomach before his head flopped back on the mattress. “Good job, babe,” he panted at the ceiling. 

Phil fell forward and laughed into Clint’s throat. “Thank you,” he groaned, coming inside Clint. 

After they caught their breath, Phill withdrew and let Clint’s legs down around his waist as he rested on Clint’s chest. Clint sighed as he stretched, languidly enjoying how wet and loose his ass felt. He drifted on that high for a few minutes until Phil stiffened at a commotion in the hallway. 

Clint looked at the clock and frowned. They had to get up, but at least this series of talks would be over and they'd be home by the end of the day. He kissed the top of Phil’s head. “Sir.”

“I know.” Phil sat up and took a few deep breaths. Centered, he patted Clint’s knee and rose, taking Clint’s robe from the end of the bed. He belted it tight, standing tall and proud. “Get cleaned up. I’ll meet you downstairs.” 

Clint was already rolling out of bed, grabbing his phone to confirm the motorcade rally point. “Yes, Mr. President.”


End file.
